Blooming Jade
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: Jade Rose has been betrayed. Stabbed through the gut by someone he thought was a friend. Now what will be different with team JMSN now that he's gone. Full summary... eventually. Light path DISCONTINUED sorry
1. Chapter 1

I was really surprised when Ozpin appointed me leader. I know Ruby was leader

of team RWBY, but I didn't think I would be leader of team JMSN. I'm not the best in a leadership but I played a lot of strategy games. I mean, I wasn't very good at them, but I wasn't bad. I-

"Hey Jade." I looked up and saw Sapphire.

"Oh hi Sapphire."

"Could you follow me?" she asked. I narrowed my eyes, but I trusted her enough to

follow her, leaving Bloom. Very bad idea.

We went into the forest. I was slightly on my guard, but I didn't hear anything. Then, all at

once, Sapphire stopped. "I'm sorry Jade, I don't want to, but I have to do this." She said without turning around. My ears twitched and my eyes widened right before I felt something slam into my back, completely disabling my hard-light generator. Which is actually really hard, I made sure that it couldn't be damaged by just any attack. I was thrown to the ground. I turn around and saw Sapphire pull her weapon taut. I rolled to the side and her arrow hit beside my face. It exploded and the whole left side of my face and the back of my neck was suddenly in searing pain. I get up despite the pain. I try to sprint away, but slam into a glowing ice blue wall. I turn around and saw Sapphire pulling back an arrow with her dress glowing. She fires it at my feet. I then felt a cold pain in my gut. A spike of ice had burst from the ground and stabbed through my gut. My aura tried to heal me, but quickly depleted itself. The ice disintegrated and I fell to the ground.

"Let's finish him." A male voice says. I couldn't place it because I couldn't hold onto a thought for long. But I saw a… crow?

"No, Grimm will be attracted here. We need to leave, he will die soon. Let's just grab something off him and go." That's Sapphire… I think. I felt cold hands around my neck taking something and then I heard them leave. I don't now how long I lay there, teetering on the edge of a cliff, almost falling into dark unconsciousness… or death. Right before I did fall, I felt my limp, almost lifeless body, being pulled into a warm embrace. Then I felt nothing.

Ozpin POV

Sapphire ran into my office in hysterics. She started talking so fast I couldn't make it out. "Sapphire, calm down, this is very unlike you. Now, explain to me slowly what you want to say."

She gulped, breathing heavily for a second before explaining. "I wanted to train with Jade to find out his fighting style better, now that we are a full team. I didn't want to train in the gym or sparring stage, so we went into the forest. Then… then…" She started sobbing uncontrollably. It took a full minute for me to calm her down before she continued. "Then a giant pack of Beowolves attacked, with a bunch of Alphas. We tried to fight but… I barely got away."

This is troubling. This changes the whole chessboard. Taking away a piece and making others unable to move. It gives me many problems. I need some coffee. I sigh, "Go tell his sisters. They need to know."

"Okay." She sniffed and walked out. Still, something felt off about her story.

Sapphire POV

"YOU JUST LEFT HIM BEHIND?" Yang grabs the collar of my neck and slammed me against the wall. Ruby had curled into a ball, sobbing.

"Yang." Blake said warningly.

"No Blake, she just left him. She doesn't even care!"

"You don't think I care that my partner just died?" I say with fake sobs blanketing my voice. "I care! I've had people dying around all the time, and I thought, I dared to think, that I could finally be around people and they will be safe!"

"That's nothing! You don't know him at all!"

"I know that he loved you and your sister. I knew that he would do anything to protect you. He was able to throw me this just before he… he…" My body shakes as I pull out a pendant. There was a silver cross with a red gem in the middle. Then there were two others. On the right side there was a red rose and on the left there was a yellow burning heart. Yang let go of me and gently held the pendants in her hands. She sat down on the side of her bed and broke down in tears. That should keep them away from the truth for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

? POV

Jade woke up breathing hard. He looked frantically around the room before seeing me. "Wh-where am I?"

"You are in my house. I found you in the woods and brought you here to heal you." I smiled warmly. "Do you need anything?"

He tried to sit up but winced in pain. "No, I'm okay. How long was I out?"

"A few days. You had a very serious… hole in your stomach. It took all my power to keep you alive long enough to get you here."

"Why? Why keep me alive? I'm not really that strong, Sapphire beat me." He looks down dejectedly.

I walk up to him. I turn his face to look at me. "Because, you are worth it. Everyone is. And I need you."

"For what?" He falls back onto the bed. "Ow!"

"A team. I'm making a team. I need protection, as many people will want to kill me for who I am. Also, you were dying. I have dedicated my life to nurturing and preserving life." I sat down next to him. "Do you have any other questions?"

Jade POV

"Do you have any other questions?" The woman in front of me asked.

"A few, how will I get my new weapon, my last one was completely destroyed?" I asked.

"Well…"

"Also, what's your name and what's the name of my new teammates? And will I have to go by a new name?"

"Why?" she asked.

"I was betrayed by one of my teammates," The sadness washed over me again. "As much as I would hate to let my sisters thing I'm still dead, I don't know why she would kill me. And if she knows, she might try to kill me again. And I need to protect my sisters and do what she tried to do to me to her." I start burning with anger. I grip the side of my bed hard.

She looked confused. "Y-your teammates are Teresa, who helped me heal you, Violet, and Venarius."

"Yes Milady?" A man who was dressed in what looked like a ninja costumed appeared across the room. My chest froze and I threw my pillow in fear. It didn't even get halfway to him.

"This is Venarius." The woman glared at him. "He has fun using his semblance to spy on people. Even though I have told him about a thousand times to not."

"If you count that one, it's only 53."

"That's a lot." I groaned and closed my eyes. "So what's your name?"

"I am Zinnia."

"So, why are people wanting to kill you?" That really bothered me, because I didn't understand why people would want to kill her. She seems overly nice, and other than the mysterious "power" she mentioned…

"Now Jade, what fairy tales where you told as a child?" She smiled.

Two Weeks later

The funeral was very sad, as expected. Sapphire went too and gave a very heartfelt sounding speech. Sounding. I knew it wasn't. Zinnia had to calm me down so I didn't go up on the stage and attack her. I don't know why she wanted to kill me. I guess I'll have to adopt the mind of my sister and beat it out of her. But later, it would be bad if I kill someone at my own funeral.

"Hey, who are you?" I looked to my left and another wave of sadness washed over me. That's been happening a lot recently, probably because my teammate tried to kill me.

"I was friend of Jade's." I said in my raspy voice. My voice was damaged from the fire. "I'm Strazio." Of course she wouldn't recognize me. I was wearing a black hoodie and black pants. Because of my burns I was wearing a mask. It had a dark green base with roses on the left side, slightly encroaching on the right. On the bottom edge there were fringes of fire.

"Oh, he never talked about you."

"No, I only saw him a few times." I looked down. "But he was a really great guy. I'm really sorry for your loss."

"How did you get that mask…"

"Oh yeah, my name is Strazio."

"Ruby." Yang walked up. She was dressed in darker clothes than usual and more… modest. "Don't ask him that, it's just rude.

"It's okay Yang." It just slipped out. I could feel the blood draining from my face. Luckily they couldn't, this mask might be more useful than I thought.

"How do you know my name?"

"Jade talked about you a lot. He loved you guys very much, and wanted to protect you." I smile, but they couldn't see that. The only openings in my mask were for the eyes, and I had in blue contacts. I have to completely change to find out why Sapphire did this to me. I know it's a terrible reason, but I really want to know. Sapphire was my friend, and I want to know why she would betray me like this. "And it's fine. I was in an accident and it severely burned the left side of my face. I wear my mask because I don't want people to see that."

"Why are there roses on it?" Ruby asked.

"They're beautiful flowers." I smiled before I realised what I said. "Oh my gosh, that sounds like I'm hitting on you. I'm terribly sorry." Ruby laughed and someone came to talk to her. They lead her away. I was about to turn away when Yang grabbed my shoulder.

"That was the first time Ruby laughed since Jade died. Who are you really?"

"I'm just a friend of Jade's. I hope to see you again." I smiled, though of course she couldn't see that, and walked away.

"Hey, we need to go. We still need to do your physical therapy." Violet grabbed me and led me away.


	3. Chapter 3

**These are really short filler chapters, sorry. Luckily these will be the last filler chapters before volume three.**

"Okay, concentrate." I stared at my hand. It glowed for a second before my head exploded in pain. It felt like my brain was trying to force itself out of my eye sockets.

"OW! Fudging fudge it! Fudge." I lay my head on the table with my eyes scrunched close.

"It's okay." I felt a hand on the back of my head and the pain subsided. "You can try again later."

"No, I need to practice." I laid my pointer and middle finger on the small pink gem embedded in the back of my right hand. I stared at it and concentrate as hard as I could. I started chanting and my vision was bathed in light before…

I woke up in my bed. Crap. I turned on my scroll and saw I had two messages. I opened the one from Zinnia.

" _You're doing great. You got the closest you've ever gotten. Keep trying and I'm sure you will be able to break through._ " Yeah, sure. What's the other message?

" _We weren't able to find anything. Blake was almost captured and had to run away._ " I quickly messaged Yang back.

" _That is okay. Don't look into it any further. Your safety is the most important thing here._ " I laid backwards. I hope that they'll stay safe.

I spin and cut off may hologram's legs. I then spin and jump, cutting up their torsos. I then split it apart and throw one part. It hooks on a head and I pull myself down. It beheads the hologram. I then spin creating a sphere of death around me. I crouch and come up expecting to hit a hologram but there is no one there. I lose my balance and fall to the ground. I get up and turn to see Venarius standing there.

"Haha, very funny. Turn it back on Venarius."

"No, you need to rest."

"No," I argue. "I need to get stronger so I can protect my family. If I can't protect myself than…"

"You can protect yourself fine. You picked up your weapon insanely fast." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Just get some rest."

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, here's the fight for the first round in the Vytal festival for Blooming Jade. This was even more fun to write than the TtJRS chapter. I love writing fight scenes. It's the best.**

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

"You have a troubled aura. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Shut up and fight me!" I swing my kusarigama down at his head but he just dodges, keeping his hands behind his back.

"I don't think fighting is good for you right now." My opponent, dressed in all gray, kept his face impassive this whole time.

"Then why don't you take advantage of it?" I growl and change the kusarigama into two pistols.

"Because there is something in your aura I do not recognize. You have betrayal on a large scale, but…"

"Shut up!" I unleash a flurry of bullets in his direction. The bounce off harmlessly as a gray energy shimmers around him.

"There is some energy I have not seen before."

"I said, shut up!" I yell. I change my weapon into its double scythe form. I lash out at him as my eyes spark. A staff coated in the same gray energy as before blocks my strike. He spins his staff and my scythe tip is stuck into the ground.

"How interesting. The energy lashed out too." He tilts his head and looks at me. "You are very interesting Strazio. Or should I say J…" I punch him in the mouth.

"Venarius, could you fight this guy? He's weirding me out." I call across the arena.

"Sure! But you'll have to take mine." Venarius runs over and attacks the staff weilding guy and I am stuck fighting a dagger wielding guy. He throws a knife and I block it. Suddenly he is right in front of me and he thrusts forwards aiming at my gut. I grab the dagger. He smirks before becoming confused.

"What is your arm made of, metal?"

"Yep, custom made." I bring his hand up, as we were both gripping it, towards his throat. He strains, keeping it less than an inch away from his throat, before I was snatched up.

"Thanks Draken!" The dude called. I looked up and saw a gold dragon with it's claws around me. It grinned.

"You're welcome!" He shifts into a different smaller dragon that flew very fast towards the outside of the arena. I grabbed the dragon's wrist and pressed on a pressure point that humans and faunus have, and luckily this dragon does too. He drops me and I throw my kusarigama to pull myself down to the arena. I use my semblance to speed over to one of the enemies. I take over for Teresa who was barely holding out against a guy with a heavy-looking dagger and a katana. I change my weapon into my double scythe. I block an attack and then spin my weapon to block his dagger. I push in and hit him in the head with the flat of my scythe blade. I step in and plant my foot behind his and knee him in the crook of his knee. He falls backwards and I elbow him in the chest.

He reaches out his hand and says one thing. "Ha." His word is amplified and I clutch my ears in pain. I fall to my knees with my ear ringing wildly. My opponent knees me in the chest. I shift my weapon into two pistols and I fire at my enemy until his aura was below ten. I turn yell at Teresa.

"Hey, could you…?" The ringing and pain in my ears stopped. "Thank you!" I run over to help Violet who was holding off the dragon and this guy wielding two long daggers. I step in and take on the dragon. This is a much better situation, because Teresa can stay off the front lines, healing us while we fight the other team one on one. I turn my weapon into it's double scythe form and crouch under a rushing blow from the dragon and I slice on the underside of his belly. I use my semblance to jump up into the air and I change my weapon into kusarigama from. I throw it and it hooks on the dragon's neck. He turns and flies at me, dislodging my weapon. I start spinning in mid-air. The other end of my kusarigama flies around, striking the dragon multiple times. He turned into a shiny black dragon. My weapon sparks off and I bring it back to me. I change it into a double scythe. I spin with one blade very close to my skin, firing off shots from the inner part, which is harder than it is with Crescent Rose, to spin even faster. While I was doing this, smoke was drifting off my body. This was a side effect of my near death experience and betrayal. Instead of dark green petals, when I use my semblance smoke trails behind me. I can't see anything long enough to make it out. So I just have to hope I hit my target. I feel my blade grinding against something and I slow down. I spin the central staff and it splits into it's kusarigama form. I hook it underneath his belly and pull myself down. I shift the part in my hand so that the point was driven into his skin. Except it didn't. Fudge. Neither material yields and then I am hit by a hand. Um, that hurt. I sped off and then saw my opening. His weak point have to be his eyes and mouth. I change my weapon into the dual pistols and I fired at his eyes and mouth when it was opened. I slowly brought down his aura, dodging his slow attacks. This dragon is very durable, but his weakness is his eyes, mouth, and he's pretty slow. He changes into one last dragon. Think one brings back memories from Earth. If this is even similar to the dragon from that anime I watched... Fudge, I can't remember the name. Well, if it's similar than we're screwed. I'll be able to take him out, but it will cost me the rest of my aura. Actually no, if I do that, we'll be fine. I run at the dragon and shift my weapon into double scythe. I jump and slash at it until his aura is down but his "hell-fire" burns me too. That's why I couldn't just fire at him, my weapon uses dust and, when the ammo runs out, aura bullets. His fire would just nullify the attacks.

"Hey man, nice battle." The dragon guy walked up to me. "Looks like your teammates are finishing off mine. Just how strong is she?"

"Thanks, and she's actually not that strong without her semblance. Her semblance is a kinetic battery, she can store all kinetic energy from her attacks and release it later. So with her semblance, I don't think her strength has a limit."

"Scary."

"Yeah, try being on a team with her. She's our leader."

"Oh, and we're out." He reached out his hand. "Good match."

I shook it with a tight grip. "Thanks, you guys did awesome too, that dragon semblance is scary too."

"Yeah, dragon semblance. Anyway, you might want to repair your mask." I pull out a mirror and look. Most of the bottom was gone, exposing my lips and some of my burn along with some of the top chipped off.

"Thanks. I hope to see you around."

"You too." As he walked away I remembered something. His name is Draken Byrne. He doesn't have a dragon semblance, he has a transformation semblance which allows him to turn into human from and other dragon's he's seen. He's leader of Team DRGN. I-I created him. What is happening?


	5. I'm Sorry

**Okay, before I say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry. I've noticed these, I'm putting this same thing on the other one, have started to… fizzle out. Sometimes I start writing things just to get an idea out of my head. Usually I don't finish the first chapter, and I move them to my abandoned folder (It has a lot of stuff in it). Though these two, they got pretty far. But after the first little bit, it started to get worse. But I stuck with it, and kept writing. Sadly, it isn't really working out. I might come back to it, maybe rewrite some chapters, but I probably won't. I'm sorry to anyone who enjoyed both Wilted Jade and Blooming Jade. They were fun to write at first, but now… They just seem like more of a chore. Sorry everyone.**


End file.
